Beauty and the Beast
by Honest Deception
Summary: 'What would've happened if Draco was cursed, like in 'Beauty and the Beast'? My first fic here, so please don't flame me too bad!'


Title: Beauty and the Beast  
Author: Honest Deceptions  
Rating: PG-13 for language and uh...violence?  
Genre: Romance/ Angst  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own Beauty and the Beast and Harry Potter! Are you   
that stupid?! You must be related to....well, never mind. Ya know what sux? I   
don't even own the plot! Um, I forgot. I have the song 'A Little Fall of   
Rain' at the end. I don't own it. You'll tell that they're singing because   
it'll be weird sounding, and because it sounds corny when spoken.  
A/N- You are sooo not going to believe this! The Harry/Hermione shipper is   
going to write a fic with a different pairing! Uh...I need opinions. But, who   
cares? I was just watching the movie, and I thought 'Oh hey! This would make   
an awesome fanfic!!' Well...actually, I got the idea from staring at half a   
pound of meat for 25 minutes. Thoughts are symbolized by ...the funky star   
things. Ok. I'll start.   


* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a boy of 14 years in a   
enchanting manor. Although he had everything his heart desired, the boy was   
spoiled, selfish, and unkind to others. On a dark night, an old beggar woman   
appeared on the boy's doorstep and knocked. He answered.  
'What do you want, old woman? He asked, irritated that she dared come   
to his door.  
'Sir, I am seeking shelter, for it is cold tonight. In return for   
shelter, I will offer you this rose.'  
'A rose? A rose for shelter? Do you take me for a fool?' He was repulsed   
by her.  
'No sir.'  
'Get away, old woman! You are as ugly as you are poor!'  
'Do not be decieved by appearences; beauty is found within. I will offer   
you this once more.'  
'Go away!'  
At his last outburst, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a   
beautiful witch around his age.  
'Oh, forgive me!'  
'I cannot. There is no love in your heart.'And with these words, she   
changed him into a man that no one could love. 'If you can learn to love, and   
be loved in return by your seventeeth birthday, the spell will be broken. If   
not, you are doomed to live as a beast forever.' And with that, she Disa  
pparated. The rose she had offered him was truly an enchanted rose. If   
he could learn to love before the last petal fell, then the curse would be   
broken. He locked himself in his manor with an enchanted mirror as his only   
window to the outside world. After several years, he fell into despair, and   
lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love........a beast?  
~  
Hermione Granger wandered around Hogwarts. She was in her 7th year and   
final year at Hogwarts, and for once, extremely bored.   
'....little school, it's a quiet place, every day like the one before...   
little school full of little people...'She sighed.  
'Hey! Hermy! What's up!'Everyone was calling to each other. As Hermione   
passed, everyone quietly commented to each other how she was so strange.  
'It isn't a wonder that people call her 'Beauty'...she's gorgeous!'  
Cho said to her followers.  
'Hermione!'Ron pursued her once again.   
'No Ron, I am NOT going to go out with you.'She spoke without turning   
around.  
'Come on! You've gotta!'  
'How about...no, Ron?'And with that, she walked away from him.  
Lavendar, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones murmured to each other. 'She's   
nuts!' 'How can she refuse him?' 'He's so totally hot!'  
~  
Draco Malfoy stared into the fire dismally. *My 17th birthday is coming   
up... I'll never be freed from this.'He jumped up suddenly, and stormed out   
of the library, and running straight into Hermione Granger and scaring the   
bejesus out of her.  
'Damn it, Malfoy!'She yelled, grabbing her books.  
'Here.'Ron pulled her to her feet. She sighed.   
'Ron. Go away. I am not going out with you.'  
'Awww...the Weasel is in love with the Mudblood! How sweet!'  
SMACK! She punched him in the stomach. Hard.  
'YEOWCH!'  
'You'll pay for that Granger; your day will come.' *But for now, I have   
other matters to attend to.*  
~  
Malfoy snuck into the common room, trying to snag Ginny Weasley just to   
infuriate her brothers, and because, he privately thought she was hot. He saw   
the shimmer of amber hair by the fire, stunned her, threw her over his   
shoulder, and then carried her to the Slythein Common Room.  
~  
He took off the cloak, and dropped her on the couch. She was still fast   
asleep. He peeked at her hair and did a double take. *This isn't the   
Weaslette! It's the...whoa!*  
He had kidnapped Hermione Granger, and she was waking up.  
'Where...why...oh. That explains everything. Malfoy, why am I in YOUR   
common room? Give me an answer before I decide to scream 'rape.'  
'I thought you were Weasley.'  
'Ginny?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Why were you trying to kidnap her?'  
'To infuriate her brothers...but you'll do. Ronniekins is more fond of   
you than his sister.'He grinned. *But, what if you can learn to love her,   
and she you?* He thought to himself. 'People will just assume you've left   
for break. Potter won't look for you, and neither will Weaslette. They'll   
probably be busy with each other studying anatomy...I mean, astronomy.' He   
laughed.  
'Yeah. Whatever. Ok. But where do I sleep?'  
'The dorm across from mine. And by the way, dinner is at 4. Meet me in   
the common room, and you'd better be there.' And with that, he swept into   
his dorm.  
~  
She flung herself onto one of the beds and sobbed. *How am I going to get   
him to release me?*  
Just then, the door open, and Seamus peeked in. 'Hermy?'  
'Seamus?' She immediately composed herself.   
'Uh...Malfoy says since you have an hour before dinner, you can go to   
Gryffindor and get your stuff...you ok?'  
'Yeah. Thanks Seamus. She darted out and ran all the way to Gryffindor   
Tower.  
~  
After her stuff was packed, she tried to sneak out of Gryffindor Tower,   
but was caught by Ron and Harry. And the whole rest of the Gryffindors.  
'Oh geez...what do you two want?'  
'Why are you leaving Gryffindor Tower with all of your stuff?'  
'Hermione will you go out with me?'  
'NO I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!!!!' And with that, she ran back to the   
Slytherin Common Room.  
~  
'Rejected! Humiliated! And in front of the whole damn house!' Ron   
yelled, slamming his fist onto the table.  
'.....huh?' Harry woke up, and seeing Ron, immediately figured it out.   
'Don't worry; there are plenty of fish in the sea. And no one is gonna dare   
tease you for this.'  
CRACK! The portrait slammed as Seamus ran in. 'Get.... Parvati....' He   
gasped.  
'Whatâ's wrong, 'ol buddy?' Ron stood, grinning bemusedly.  
'...just...get her!' Seamus sputtered.  
Harry ran up to get her, and practically dragged her kicking and   
screaming down the stairs.  
'-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I'LL-Seamus?' Parvati   
instantly calmed down when she saw him.  
'Parvati, we have a problem.' And he dragged her out of the common room,   
and headed to Slytherin.  
~  
Draco seethed, extremely pissed off. He held a cloth to his nose, which   
was dripping blood and possibly broken.  
'Draco? I got her.'Seamus walked into the common room with a very   
confused Parvati.  
'Very well. Go upstairs, try to get her presentable and calm her down. I   
think she broke my nose!' He growled. He grabbed the mirror. 'Show me the   
girl!'  
The mirror lit up with a green light. Hermione was seething, and   
muttering: 'I hate him! I hate him!'  
*This will never work...she never see me as anything...but a monster...'  
~  
Parvati walked up the stairs, confused. She pushed open the door, and was   
almost beheaded by a whirling blade that barely missed her neck.  
'I thought I broke your nose-Parvati?! What are you doing here?'  
Hermione dropped her fighting stance.  
'Uh...getting you ready for a dinner or something like that.' She   
shrugged.  
'Oh...remind me why he's doing this?'  
'To piss off the Weasleys or something.'  
'Fine. Well, I'll piss him off while he's at it.'  
Parvati shrugged. 'Better you than me, and you'd better be getting   
dressed. He said something about a formal or ball gown or something.'  
She rolled her eyes. 'You've got to be kidding...' She groaned.  
Parvati shook her head. 'Nope, sorry. Why don't you just conjure one up?   
I can show you how.'  
Hermione nodded. 'Sure, go ahead.'  
'Ok. First, concentrate on evening gowns. Then flick your wand and say   
'Nomentoriuois!'  
Hermione shut her eyes and concentrated. She flicked her wand, and   
instantly, a row of evening gowns were in front of her.  
'So...which one? The glittering blue one is pretty...but I like that   
purplish ball gown...' Parvati said, gazing at the dresses.  
'Definetely the ball gown.' She sighed. 'I really don't wanna go.'  
'You'd better; he may become violent.'  
'You're right.' She sighed. 'Thanks Parv.'  
Parvati smiled wearily at her, then left. 'Well then,' Hermione   
muttered. 'I'm not hungry....I just won't go.' She grinned.  
~  
'WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!? I THOUGHT I TOLD HER TO COME DOWN TO   
DINNER...WHY ISN'T SHE HERE YET?!'  
'Be patient...' Seamus said nervously.   
'You'd better be a bit more civil...'  
Malfoy clutched a napkin to his nose. Suddenly, the door squeaked open.   
'Good evening...'Neville tottered in.  
'Well, where is she?!'Malfoy exploded.  
'She's in the process of- well, circumstances being what they are-' He   
sighed. 'She's not coming.'  
'WHAT?!'  
~  
WHAM. WHAM. Hermione looked up and rolled her eyes. 'What do you want, Malfoy?'  
'WHY DIDN'T YOU COME DOWN TO DINNER?!'  
'A. Because I hate you. B. I'm not hungry. C. You're an asshole. Take   
your pick.'  
'COME OUT OR I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!'  
She snorted. 'You do that.'  
'IF YOU DON'T EAT WITH ME THEN YOU DON'T EAT AT ALL!'  
'Well we can't have that, can we?' She ran out, knocking him down, and   
left, bolting outside.  
~  
She burst out of the doors of the Great Hall, knocking over several   
Ravenclaw 6th years in the process. In the process of running, she tripped   
and fell in the lake. CHOMP. She glanced down. *Grindylow!* She reached for   
her wand. *DAMN!* It wasn't there.  
'Giggino!'A voice yelled. Boiling water hit her full in the face, while   
the rest hit the creature. She bolted out of the water, when the Grindylow   
jumped onto him. He managed to throw it off, but it bit him deeply, causing   
him to fall unconscious.  
'Oh my...'She caught him, and carried him up to the castle.  
~  
'YEOWCH!!!!! THAT HURTS!!!' Malfoy yelled.  
'Well, if you wouldn't squirm it wouldn't hurt as much!'Hermione   
retorted.  
'If you hadn't have fallen into the lake, I wouldn't gotten bitten!'  
'If you hadn't bothered me, I wouldn't run away!'  
'Well, if you had come down for dinner, none of this would've happened!'  
'Well, you should learn to control your temper!'  
Malfoy mouthed wordlessly at that statement. *Shit! No comeback!*  
'..thank you for saving my life...now hold still; this may hurt.' She   
held a cloth with a substance on it to his wound, and he flinched.  
'You're welcome.'  
'Well, I certainly wouldn't have seen this..' Seamus said thoughtfully.  
'Me either..' Parvati piped up.  
'We'll have to wait and see more..' Neville said.  
~  
Hermione sat on the floor playing with Crookshanks. She giggled, as   
Crookshanks batted a strand of her hair out of her face. Draco watched her   
from the boys' staircase.  
*I've never felt this way about anyone before...* He thought to himself.   
'I want to do something for her...but what?'  
Seamus smiled. 'Well, flowers, promises you don't intend to keep,   
chocolates...'  
Parvati cut in. 'No, no, no...it has to be something that she   
loves...sparks her intrest... a book... or a broomstick...'  
'That's it! A broomstick!' He darted up to his dorm and started flipping   
thru Which Broomstick, then came back down. 'How about the latest model? The   
Golden Cyclone? The latest and outstrips the Firebolt by a considerable   
amount.'  
Seamus and Parvati nodded. Draco grinned, and ran to the Owlery.  
'Where's he going in such a hurry?' Hermione looked up and asked.  
~  
'I usually don't leave my dorm in the middle of the night, but you said   
you would make it worth my while...'The new Gryffindor transfer student   
Courtney Corinthos said quietly.  
Ron tossed her a bag of Galleons.  
'Ah... I'm listening..'Courtney grinned, catching the bag.  
'See, it's like this. I really want to go out with Hermione, but she   
needs a little...persuasion...'  
'Turned him down flat!â€ Harry piped up. Ron punched him. â€  
'She's like a sister to Seamus. She sticks up for him all the time. I   
want you to put Seamus in a 'prison'.'   
'Seamus is harmless.' Courtney said, leaning back in her chair.   
'DONT YOU DARE PUT-' Harry started to yell, but Ron silenced him by   
stuffing a sock in his mouth.  
'But she would do anything for Seamus, even go out with him!' Harry   
said, grinning as he removed Ron's hand, and as he dodged a blow from Ron.  
'So, you want me to take Seamus so Hermione will go out with you? ....Oh   
that is despicable.... I LOVE IT!'Courtney said gleefully. 'I love   
incarseration! It could make me a tycoon!'  
~  
'Hermione, I have something for you. But first, you have to close your   
eyes.'Draco said, leading her over to the fireplace. She arched an eyebrow   
doubtfully. 'It's a surprise.'  
'Alright then...' She shut her eyes. Draco got out the broomstick. 'May   
I open them?'  
'No, no, not yet...'He put it in her hands.  
'Now may I?'  
'Alright...go ahead!'  
She gasped. 'Oh! I can't believe it! I've never had such a good broom in   
my entire life!'  
'...you like it?'  
'It's wonderful!'  
It's yours.'  
'Thank you.'She embraced him, and caught him off-guard.  
~  
'I'm not so sure I can do this...' Draco said, figeting.  
'This is no time to be timid! After you eat and dance, you confess your   
love.' Seamus replied.  
'Yes, I confess my...no, I can't do this.'  
'You care for her, don't you?' Parvati asked.  
'More than anything.'  
'Then do this. Parvati, what do you think?' Seamus looked at Draco.  
'Hmm... I like it.' She nodded. 'Good. I think we've done it.'  
'Ahemahemahemahem! ...your lady...awaits.'Neville bowed.  
~  
Hermione made her way down the Girls' Staircase in her ball gown. *Whew!   
I didn't trip!* She grinned and stopped, waiting for Draco.  
He walked out just then. He grinned when he saw her. 'Um...hi.'  
'Hi...' She echoed quietly, blushing.  
He offered her his arm. 'Shall we?' She smiled and took his arm.  
~  
(A/N- Uh. Hi? For a while, I'm going to write in POVs. Okie day? Okie   
day. So...uh, this part is in...Hermione's POV, I guess.)  
Dinner consisted of Roast lamb, Chicken Rosemary Soup and some odd type   
of bread; the whole while a violin played without a player, a harp without a   
harpist and a lute without a lutist.  
'Dance with me?'   
'Of course.'  
We left the table. A waltz began to play, which I recognized as the   
'Sleeping Beauty Waltz'. My hand on his shoulder; his arm around my waist;   
my other hand in his hand. We danced, as if we were the only ones left in the   
world...  
~  
(Parvati's POV)  
Lavendar, Neville and I gave them time alone, but we still watched   
through the mirror.   
'They make a cute couple.'Lavendar stated.  
'Yeah...but I always thought that she and Harry were going to get   
together...not Ginny and Harry...' Neville said wistfully.  
'Oh Neville, that's just because you had a major crush on her!' I said,   
grinning. 'But, I did think that Harry and Herm would end up together..' I   
added.  
Lavendar and Neville rolled their eyes.  
'Oh stop it! Hey! They're going out onto the balcony! Look!' I squealed.  
~  
(Draco's POV)  
'Herm, are you... happy here with me?' I asked nervously, as we stood on   
the balcony.  
'Of course I am!' She exclaimed. I grinned. 'But...if I could only see   
Seamus again, just for a moment...' She added sadly.  
'There is a way...' I summoned the mirror, and showed it to her. 'This   
mirror will show you anything you want, anything at all.'  
'I'd like to see Seamus Finnigan, please.'She covered her eyes with her   
hand as the mirror lit up. Seamus came into the mirror. He was in the   
hospital wing, and he looked unconscious.  
'Oh no! Seamus! Heâ's-he's sick! He may be dying!' She sobbed.  
'...then you must go to him.'  
'What?'  
'I release you. You're free.' I said quietly, my head down.  
'Oh thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!' To Seamus, she   
said, 'Don't worry, Seamus, I'm on my way!' She paused for a moment and   
glanced at me, then ran out.  
'Well, sir, that was fantastic! I knew you had it in you!'Neville burst   
in babbleing.  
'I let her go.'I said.  
'Yes, yes, you...you-did-WHAT?'  
'I let her go.'  
'But why?'  
'Because...I love her.'  
~  
(Hermione's POV)  
I ran to the Hospital Wing, praying for Seamus's life. I burst in, and   
knelt at her bedside. Pomfery wasn't there; I guess she was sleeping or   
something. 'Seamus? Are you ok?'  
Seamus managed to open one eye. '...H-herm?'  
'Yes. It's alright; I'm here now.' I placed a cool cloth on his   
forehead.   
KNOCK KNOCK! I walked over to the door. 'Hi Courtney. Whaddya need?'  
'I've come to collect Mr. Finnigan.' She grinned evilly. 'Don't worry,   
Madamemoiselle, we'll take good care of him.' She moved aside to reveal   
Crabbe and Goyle, ready to take her away. 'Asylum de la Loons' was printed   
on their robes.  
'Seamus is not insane!' I protested.  
'He was raving like a nutcase!' Ernie MacMillan put in.  
'Tell us again, Seamus: does Herm need to be rescued from another   
beast?'Justin Finch-Fletchy asked, smirking.  
'No, but-she was-but, Malfoy-kept her imprisoned!!'  
'See? You don't get much more nutty than that!'  
'...Poor Hermy...'Ron said, coming out from the shadows, smirking.  
'You know he's not insane, Ron!'  
'I may be able to do something...if-'  
'If what?'  
'If you'll go out with me!'  
'Never!'  
'Fine! Have it your way!'Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Seamus, and hauled   
him away.  
'Seamus's not insane, and I can prove it! Show me...Draco Malfoy!'I   
yelled. The mirror lit up, and Draco showed in the mirror, sitting in my   
room, looking at my stuff.  
'LET'S GET HIM!'  
'NO! I can't let you do this!' I cried.  
'If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had feelings for this   
monster!' Ron said in shock.  
'He's not the monster, Ron, you are!' I yelled.  
'She's as crazy as Seamus! Get rid of her!' Ron yelled. Crabbe and Goyle   
dived for me.  
'Get your hands off me!' I cried, struggling. They threw us in Pomfery's   
office, and locked the door.   
'LET US OUT!!!' Seamus roared.  
For all we knew, Ron and his gang were already gone.  
'Sometimes muggle tricks are useful..'I took a hairpin ouot of my hair,   
and my hair tumbled down my back as I began to pick the lock.   
~  
(Draco's POV)  
I sat silently in the common room.  
'Sir?'Parvati entered the room slowly.  
'Leave me in peace.'  
'But sir! The castle is under attack!'  
'It doesn't matter anymore. Let them come.' I hung my head in sorrow.  
~  
(Ron's POV)  
'Remember, Malfoy is mine!'I yelled as we burst into the common room.   
All at once, everything in the room began to attack us, but no sign of   
Malfoy. Dodging everything, I ran to the boys' dorms' balcony, where I saw   
Malfoy. I silently drew a knife from my pouch, and threw it at him. It hit   
him in his left thigh.  
'AUGH!!!'He screamed as I pushed him through the glass onto the roof.   
It cut him on his forehead and on his cheek.  
'Fight back!'I howled as Malfoy stayed motionless. 'Did you think she loved you? When she had me?' I threw another dagger into his shoulder.  
'RON, NO!' I looked down. Hermione was standing outside, a look of   
terror on her face. 'Draco!'  
'Herm!' He responded.  
She ran inside, probably to come up here to save Malfoy. I shouldn't have   
looked away, because Malfoy had me in a choke hold and was holding me off the   
roof.  
'Give me one good reason.'He said, hatred in every note of his voice.  
'Please! Don't!' I pleaded, while gasping for breath.  
I guess he took pity on me and set me down. 'Get out.'  
'Draco!' Herm called from the Slytherin Girls' balcony.  
~  
(Hermione's POV)  
'Herm?' He called, seeing me. He began to climb torwards me. 'You came   
back!'  
'Of course I came back.' I smiled gently at him and stretched out my   
hand to help him. Then I gasped. 'Draco! Watch out!'  
I turned around and was hit full in the chest by one of Ron's flying   
daggers. Ron lost his balance and fell off the roof.  
'OH!' I turned; Herm had been hit with the dagger that had been meant   
for me. She began to sputter; it had sturck her in her cardiac area.  
I jumped onto the balcony. I caught her as she began to fall, and I laid   
her down. I sat next to her as it gently began to rain.  
'Don't you fret, my dear Hermy, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of   
rain can hardly hurt me now. You're here, that's all I need to know. And you   
will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers   
grow.'  
'But you will live, Draco, Dear God above! If I could save your life with   
words of love...'I sang back in horror.  
'Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me.' He clutched   
my hand.  
'You would live a hundred years, if I could show you how. I won't desert   
you now.' I cradled him in my arms.  
'The rain can't hurt me now. This rain will wash away what's past. And   
you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. I'll be safe in your   
embrace at last. The rain that brought you here is heaven blessed. The skies   
begin to clear and I'm at rest. A breath away from where you are, I've come   
home from so far. So, don't you fret, my dear Hermy, I don't feel any pain.   
A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. You're here, that's all I need   
to know. And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain will   
make the flowers...'He trailed off.  
'Grow....'I finished. He closed his eyes. 'No..no please! Don't leave   
me...I love you...'I sobbed.  
~  
(A/N-From here to the end, it's Narrator's POV)  
As she said this, the last petal fell from the rose. Firworks began to   
shoot after a while, and Draco rose up into the air as jets of light burst   
out from his body. Then he fell back to the ground.  
He climbed to his feet, then turned around. His hair was lighter, his   
eyes were blue, and his face was kinder. 'Herm, look into my eyes. Herm,   
don't you recognize the beast within the man that's here before you?'  
She looked into his eyes, and cocked her head. 'It is you!'  
He smiled warmly at her, and the two began to kiss.  
~  
Epilogue  
Hermione and Draco graduated from Hogwarts and married. They got jobs   
teaching at Hogwarts, and kept in close contact with their friends. Their   
children, Eponine and Marius, won the Wizarding Revolution that broke out   
after their parents died.  
Harry and Ginny married as soon as she graduated. However, on their   
wedding night, they were murdered by vengeful Death Eaters.  
Ron died after his fall. He was not missed.  
Parvati and Seamus married and had three children: Cosette, Fonto and   
Cristan. They started a restraunt in Hogsmeade: Le Fou's.  
Neville became Minister of Magic and married Lavendar. They had no   
children.  
Courtney established her asylum, and became a trillionaire. She also   
invented a new Bertie Bott's flavor: Monkey Brains. 

  
A/N- Weird, yes. I would like reviews, please. Please don't flame me, though   
I'll accept flames...if they're gentle.

* * *


End file.
